Shroom
, alternatively known as is a Demon God of the Dark Empire who serves Mechikabura. Shroom is the Dark Empire's god of death, and is thus a grim reaper. Appearance Shroom is a demon with light purple skin and spiky silver hair which he holds up with a bandanna that covers his forehead. He wears blue potara earrings on his ears, which are rounded instead of pointed like that of most Demons ears. He wields a dark Scythe, the size of his body as his primary weapon. Personality He is noted to be even more unhinged than any other Demon God, granting him the title of Death God. He has no qualms with killing one of his own henchmen in order to strike a blow on an opponent. He hates having to teleport. He refers to Gravy as "old man". Biography Dark Empire Saga ;Janemba Xeno Saga In the manga, in a version of Age 774, Towa who has appeared in Hell along with the Grim Reaper Shroom to retrieve the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Janemba, easily defeats that time lines Goku. Shroom calls upon a Grim Reaper Soldier who appears from a portal in the ground and attacks Janemba. When Janemba attempts to retaliate with a kick, the soldier grabs a hold of his leg. Shroom then uses his Scythe to cut through the two of them in one swipe. Janemba however re-materialises gaining more power than before due to the Dark Dragon Ball. This time, Shroom goes in for the attack personally and while at first Janemba is able to put up a decent fight he is ultimately cut in half again and the Dark Dragon Ball falls to the ground. However, before Towa can retrieve the ball, Goku, Vegeta and Chamel show up in front of them. Chamel vows to destroy Towa and Shroom with Towa commenting that Chamel had betrayed them after all. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. In the game opening, Shroom is sent back in time to obtain the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball that has merged with Janemba. While in Hell he confronts the Time Breakers, Goku, Vegeta and Beat and seems to get the upper hand over them in battle. After Janemba gains more power from the Dark Dragon Ball he attacks and easily knocks him away. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga He appears once again along with the rest of the Demon Gods when Mechikabura is using Dark Shenron to have his youth restored and attempts to buy as much time for his master as possible by holding off the Time Patrol. He confronts Super Saiyan Goten in battle briefly. Power ;Manga Shroom is able to defeat Evil Demon Janemba in battle. He then goes on to overwhelm base Son Goku: Xeno and base Vegeta: Xeno and soon after matches Chamel in combat. Shroom proves to be an even match for Super Saiyan Gogeta: Xeno in battle, with them fighting evenly until Gogeta's fusion time runs out. He was able to hold an advantage over the injured Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno (who has very little stamina remaining). ;Game Shroom was shown to have confronted Son Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno as well as Beat in battle, all in their base state. While the Time Breakers are injured and tired from the battle, Shroom is shown to be unscathed. However against Janemba who had merged with the Dark Star Dragon Ball he was quickly defeated with a single kick. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' * - Shroom's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Equipment *'Scythe' - Shroom's demon god scepter is a scythe, fitting his title of grim reaper. Forms Demon God Shroom possesses the Demon God state, and has only ever appeared in this form. Battles *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Janemba (Fused with Dark Dragon Ball) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Janemba (Evil Demon) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Goku and Vegeta *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Chamel *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Goten (Super Saiyan) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Chamel (Demon God) Trivia *Much like many of the other Demon Gods appearing in various Dragon Ball media, Shroom's name comes from a sauce, specifically mushroom sauce. Gallery File:Shroom-0.jpg|Shroom in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Site Navigation es:Shrum Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Breakers